No soy una niña
by LupinaSnape
Summary: Tonks está cansade de que Remus la vea y la trate como a una niña y tomará medidas drásticas para que eso cambie...


NO SOY UNA NIÑA!.

En el n° 12 de Grimmauld Place, una nueva reunión de La Orden de Fénix acaba de finalizar y luego de la exquisita cena de Molly, uno a uno los integrante de la agrupación se van retirando, hasta quedar solos en la cocina Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

En un ademan poco disimulado el animago le hace gestos al licántropo y le guiña un ojo a su sobrina, desperezándose y fingiendo sueño se retira de la estancia, situación aprovechada por la metamorfomaga para acercarse a Remus y e insistir nuevamente acerca de sus sentimientos -**Rem… no lo comprendo, si yo te amo de esta forma tan especial y tú no me niegas sentir algo distinto… ¿porque me rechazas?**- termina de decir muy cerca del hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se remueve en su asiento y mirando a otro lado le responde - **mi niña…**-pero ella no lo deja continuar y exclama - **REMUS LUPIN! -.**

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

Anda, quítame la envoltura

y ya verás .. ya verás.

No, no, no…

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

Anda, quítame la envoltura

y ya verás ... ya verás.

-**Remus John Lupin, estoy cansada de tus malditas excusas de viejo, pobre y peligroso, y me canse de decirte que NO SOY UNA NIÑA…**- el ojimiel se dirige en dirección a la ventana y le da la espalda, ella se le carca peligrosamente, lo acorrala con sus brazos y le susurra en forma melosa al oído **- No me subestimes… que bien puedo demostrarte lo poco niña que soy si quiero**- haciéndolo estremecer.

Que por delante y detrás soy un animal,

no una musa celestial.

Y a mí salvaje me gusta sacar a pasear,

a subirse por los pinos,

a jugar con la rueda de los molinos.

Yo monté en mi columpio de cuerdas

y liarme alguna que otra juerga

bajo las estrellas, en el mar y en el campo

y que el sol nos descubra bailando.

Y el viento que nos refresca to' el mambo.

Mis pies descalzos en el fango chapotean,

se balancean, mírame bien.

Soy una princesa, guerrera, campera,

oceánica, volcánica, eléctrica y muy suavecita.

Que cuando quiero soy una gatita … y ronroneo.

Al notar esta reacción se apodera del cuello del castaño con sus labios para luego subir a su oreja y murmurarle -**Este es mi juego**- y toma suavemente con sus diente el lóbulo, arrancando un gemido del hombre, inmediatamente lo hace girar sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a frente y de manera sigilosa, como fiera que acecha a su presa, se la acerca a su rostro para plantarle un fogoso beso en los labios.

El completamente sorprendido y extasiado, en un principio no responde al beso pero luego lo hace de a poco y en forma tímida.

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

Anda, quítame la envoltura

y ya verás .. ya verás.

No, no, no…

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

Anda, quítame la envoltura

y ya verás ... ya verás.

La joven se sonríe en el beso y sobre sus labios de susurra - **¿Estás listo Remus para comprobar que no soy ninguna niña?**- Pero no lo deja responder tomando de nuevo sus labios en un lujurioso beso para luego descender con mordidas y lamidas a su cuello mientras le desabrocha la camisa.

A ver tontones...

que cuando quiero llevo pantalones,

pero más me gusta la faldita

pa' que me metas las manitas por debajo

y me arranques to' lo arrancable.

Métete dentro de mí que quiero sentir,

si es verdad tú a tú verbo,

regresa, saca la correa y átamela bien a la muñeca,

a ver si es verdad que me revuelves las pecas.

Ven a juntar tu tierra con la mía

y a montar alguna algarabía.

Verte fuerte, chucho,

que si lo haces bien te regalo un cucurucho

y te achucho ..

... con mis piernas, con mi pelo, con mi lengua,

lenguaje el que tú y yo vamos a inventar.

No me interesa que alguien lo quiera escuchar,

que es un lenguaje físico, carnal y brutal.

El ojimiel cierra sus ojos y sin realizar ningún movimiento se deja hacer sin evitar debatir mentalmente que lo que sucede es incorrecto.

Una vez fuera la camisa y al sentir que él no hace nada, le toma las manos y las asienta sobre sus caderas para ayudarlo a bajar poco a poco hasta el doblés de su corta falda, que acaricie sus muslos y se aferre a sus glúteos, mientras ahoga un suspiro del licántropo con un ardiente beso.

Al resultarle todo esto insuficiente comienza a acariciar el suave pecho del hombre, descendiendo al borde del cinturón, haciéndolo temblar con sus manos y desabrochándolo tan lentamente que parezca una tortura, sigue con el cierre del pantalón, causando que la lujuria del hombre lobo se desate y en un rápido movimiento de sus manos la libera de la molesta remera de las Brujas de Macbeth que los separa; acercándola en un ardiente abrazo a su pecho, sorprendiéndolo con el tibio contacto de sus tersos senos al no llevar sostén.

Plena de satisfacción lo arrastra hasta la silla más cercana tirándolo sobre ella, lentamente abre sus piernas y se sienta sobre él, frente a frente rozando con su entrepierna el abultado miembro que clama por que lo liberen de su prisión de tela.

Entre besos y jadeos en un arrebato de cordura él le susurra -**Dora… mmhhh… creo que este no es el lugar adecuado**- a lo que ella con una risa socarrona le responde - **No Remus… ahhh… este es mi juego, por lo tanto mis reglas, no me importa la situación, ni el lugar, mmhhh… ni nada, solo ahora tenerte….**-

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

Anda, quítame la envoltura

y ya verás ... ya verás.

No, no, no…

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

Anda, quítame la envoltura

y ya verás ... ya verás.

Y el juego de besos y caricias continúa cada vez más ardiente. En un momento ella le susurra al oído -**Ciertamente parece que te gusta mucho esta niña… ¿no Remus?**-

Levantándose de su regazo e incitándolo a hacer lo mismo le quita en el proceso sus negros bóxers.

Frente a frente, ponte delante de mí,

provócame pa' que te envista,

pide pistas, no me vistas.

Que yo te pico como una avispa.

Avispada soy cuando quiero,

cuando quiero soy un mortero

y machaco con mis ojos

a los impertinentes de miradas hirientes.

Que no me importa lo que piense la gente.

Que no me importa lo que piense la gente.

Que no me importa lo que piense la gente.

Así que no subestimen a esta bicha. No, no, no…

El licántropo al sentirse en desventaja le quita de un solo jalón la falda y con suaves caricias de sus manos desciende la rosada tanga por sus caderas y piernas hasta liberarla completamente de ella.

La joven auror lo guía hasta el borde de la mesa en la que ella se sienta y con su dedo índice el invita a acercarse mientas abre lentamente sus piernas, cuando sus sexos se rozan ambos liberan un gemido de placer y él toma los suaves pechos de la joven en sus manos y se lleva uno a su boca el cual besa y saborea en forma desesperada haciéndola estremecerse y arquear su columna por el placer.

Ella toma el rostro del ex profesor entre sus manos, lo acerca a su rostro, le clava una mirada suplicante con sus enormes ojos negros brillantes de pasión y murmura -**Te necesito…**-.

El lupino no se hace de esperar y tomándola de las caderas la penetra lenta y tortuosamente comprobando que la joven que tiene en sus manos es el paraíso mismo.

La metamorfomaga al sentirlo adentrarse en ella deja escapar un satisfactorio sonido gutural de su garganta y se acopla al juego de embestidas, movimientos y jadeos que poco a poco se van incrementando hasta que ambos sienten que tocan el cielo con las manos y así juntos llegan al clímax.

Ella se sonríe de satisfacción por haberlo hecho suyo, y en el lugar del que el menos se esperaba y de la manera más exquisita, mientras él la abraza contra su pecho y le susurra al oído -**Te amo mi mujer hermosa**-.

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

Anda, quítame la envoltura

y ya verás ... ya verás. No, no…

No subestimes a esta bichaa

unque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

Anda, quítame la envoltura

y ya verás ... ya verás.

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha en la cintura.

No subestimes a esta bicha

aunque tenga poca chicha

.No es traidor el que avisa.

-**Yo también te amo mi amor y me encanta que te des cuenta de que a pesar de todas las cosas que tú crees tenemos en contra, siempre ha de estar esta mujer a tu lado, para recordarte quien eres… mi amado Remus**- Finalizando la frase con un dulce y tierno beso, seguido de una invitación del no ya tímido licántropo a repetir lo acontecido en la habitación por lo que queda de la noche….

La canción es de Bebe y se llama La Bicha

.com/watch?v=ZiHKwTa4SO0&feature=related

Espero que les guste.

Besitos lunáticos con sabor a Lupin!


End file.
